


Упрямство

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Про травмы, тренировки и зеленку.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в юбилейный 100й тред HQ!!-дежурки.

Лев аккуратно проскользнул в спортзал. Ага, никого из третьегодок!

Сегодня у всех были разговоры с кураторами по поводу их будущего, и только поэтому Лев рискнул сунуть нос на тренировку. Кенма уже грозил временно исключить его из клуба до полного выздоровления, а Ямамото выразительно демонстрировал внушительный кулак из-за его спины. Фукунага просто смотрел - но смотрел так, что Льву было откровенно не по себе.

А вот пока третьегодки сидели у своих сенсеев, можно было поиграть! Хоть чуть-чуть. От безделья Лев уже на стенку лез, а прошло всего-то четыре дня. Что он будет делать к концу месяца, и подумать страшно.

\- Хайба-сан! - поздоровались первогодки неуверенным хором. Мяч осел в руках у одного из них, пока все пялились на Льва.

\- Лев! - подскочил Инуока. - Ты что здесь делаешь?!

\- Врач разрешил! - без зазрения совести соврал Лев, с наслаждением втягивая горячий воздух спортзала полной грудью. - Не переживай, Инуока. Со мной все в порядке.

\- Я вижу, - Инуока с сомнением покосился на висок Льва, что, в общем-то, можно было понять.

Лев не разделял веры отца в эту зеленую гадость, которую тот неизменно возил из России и объявлял панацеей, зато ей можно было креативно разрисовать лицо поверх швов. Лев, правда, немного увлекся, зато раны неплохо подсохли. И отец очень ржал, когда увидел результат. Мама, правда, была далеко не в восторге, но смыть зеленку с волос и пальцев не удалось даже жидкостью для снятия лака. Отец ходил довольный русским качеством.

Лев тоже.

\- Ты не выглядишь здоровым, - деликатно заметил Шибаяма, видимо, имея в виду и боевой раскрас, и желтизну лица, которую он безуспешно пытался скрыть, но Лев только отмахнулся и хищно уставился на первогодку-связующего.

\- Побросай мне! - требовательно велел он, сбросив в угол сумку, а поверх нее джемпер. Спортивную форму Лев после сотрясения с собой не носил, иначе мама с Алисой начинали ругаться. Но и в школьной одежде можно недолго позаниматься.

\- Вы уверены, Хайба-сан? - проблеял первогодка. Больше Льва в команде уважали и боялись только третьегодок, чем Лев сейчас бессовестно воспользовался и грозно сдвинул брови. Устрашенный первогодка вздохнул и стал в позицию, Лев тоже поспешил к сетке, игнорируя неодобрительные, но смиренные взгляды остальной команды. Они все слишком хорошо знали, что если он вбил себе что-то в голову, остановить его сможет лишь один человек. И все логично решили, что проще будет дождаться его.

Как Лев и боялся, развернуться ему не дали. Минут десять спустя в зале снова повисла густая, плотная тишина.

Мокрый как мышь Лев заставил себя повернуться и сквозь пульсирующую головную боль просиять:

\- Ямамото-сан, Фукунага-сан… Кенма-сан.

Ямамото-сан выглядел, как Лев и ожидал, на грани кипения: красный, сжимающий кулаки и готовый лично довершить то, что не удалось падению со сноуборда на горном склоне. А вот Кенма в лице не изменился, и выглядело это жутковато - он будто не видел Льва, словно его вообще не существовало. Даже Фукунага проследил за последним ударом Льва с явным неодобрением.

Ощущение, когда твой связующий не замечает тебя, собственного аса, Льву категорически не понравилось.

\- Кенма-сан? - позвал он, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Ямамото. Тот почему-то к активным действиям не переходил и даже не ругался, только буравил Льва многообещающим взглядом.

\- Продолжайте тренировку, - ни на кого не глядя, тихо сказал Кенма и направился то ли ко Льву, то ли к первогодке-связующему, который Кенмой восхищался и прямо сейчас даже дышать перестал.

Хотя чего скрывать, Лев - тоже.

\- Хороший пас, Тамаки, - похвалил Кенма, пройдя мимо, и первогодка зарделся, а вот Лев заволновался еще сильнее. Такой игнор не сулил ему ничего хорошего.

Льву Кенма ничего не сказал, просто подошел, двумя пальцами аккуратно взял за промокший от пота рукав рубашки и повел за собой к выходу, где поджидал скалящийся Ямамото. Вырваться из такого смешного захвата было раз плюнуть, но Лев послушно шел за Кенмой и даже не пытался оправдываться. Все причины казались почему-то жалкими детскими оправданиями, особенно основная “мне скуууучно”, которая и выгнала его из дома сегодняшним утром. Да, врач разрешил после трех дней строгого постельного режима ограниченные нагрузки вроде чтения, но по-хорошему Льву даже показываться в школе не стоило, пока не пройдет хотя бы пара недель. А соврать о своем самочувствии Кенме, как Инуоке, язык не поворачивался.

Кенма бережно подвел Льва к выходу, аккуратно вытолкнул в коридор. Из-за его плеча Ямамото метким броском запустил в Льва его сумку и джемпер.

\- Чтобы я тебя здесь больше не видел, - напутствовал Кенма и осторожно закрыл дверь перед лицом Льва.

Лев остался стоять перед запертой дверью спортзала. Формулировка ему не нравилась.

\- Увидимся через неделю?! - с надеждой крикнул он.

Тишина тянулась дольше трех дней, которые Лев, признаться, тоже не в постели провел вопреки всем наставлениям врача и увещеваниям матери.

\- Вечером, - глухо ответил Кенма через дверь. - Я зайду. А на тренировку придешь через месяц.

Лев знал, что если он не возмутится сейчас, потом возражать будет поздно. Но… Кенма пообещал зайти. Сам. А вдруг он передумает, если Лев начнет возражать?!

\- До вечера! - попрощался Лев и полетел домой, окрыленный, забыв про головную боль и легкую дезориентацию в пространстве, из-за которой сегодня смазал половину ударов. Отец в любой ситуации находил свои плюсы, даже в самой неудачной, и Алиса была вся в него. А вот Льва это обычно удивляло, как и маму - но прямо сейчас он понял, что, кажется, отцовские гены все же дают о себе знать.

Сотрясение, два десятка швов, боевая раскраска зеленкой, из-за которой на него косились все окружающие, постельный режим и предписанный покой, больше похожий на дикую скуку - все это стоило пережить за шанс наладить с Кенмой по-настоящему близкие отношения.

И упускать этот шанс Лев не собирался.


	2. Chapter 2

Кенма закрыл за собой дверь своего маленького уединенного мирка и с трудом подавил желание еще и под одеялом закопаться.

Щеки горели до сих пор, а ведь прошло уже больше часа. Пока доделали домашнюю работу, пока Кенма доехал домой, пока прошли десять минут обязательного общения с матерью - и все это время румянец не спадал, словно Кенма заболел, словно одно-единственное прикосновение заразило его неведомым и крайне опасным вирусом, от которого мгновенно подскочила температура, а сердце забилось в ускоренном ритме.

Попытка сыграть в игру провалилась с треском, а одного взгляда на полку с мангой хватило, чтобы понять: его внимание сейчас ничто не удержит. Кенма со вздохом сел на полу, подтянул колени к груди, поправил задравшийся на пояснице джемпер и замер. Так лучше всего думалось.

О широкой теплой ладони, о пальцах, невесомо и нежно заправивших за ухо длинную прядь, о солнечной улыбке и простом “А знаете, вы мне нравитесь, Кенма-сан”. После чего Лев как ни в чем не бывало принялся снова рассуждать про интегральные уравнения, а Кенма потерял все и всякие нити связи с реальностью, кроме одной - зелено-зеленой нити открытого, внимательного взгляда.

Немного отстраненное отношение к себе Кенма старательно культивировал во всех, кого считал утомительным собеседником. Но со Львом никогда не срабатывало: ему, кажется, уж слишком интересно было все, что касалось Кенмы. Раньше Кенма списывал все на волейбол - его Лев любил самозабвенно, больше - только физику и математику, которые давались ему несправедливо легко. Но сегодня Лев мимоходом перевернул с ног на голову все предположения Кенмы, и аккуратно выписанная картина мира распалась в веселую цветную мозаику.

Вот только мозаика эта собиралась отныне в совсем новый, неизведанный, пугающий узор.

Удобнее всего было бы списать все на сотрясение. Списать - и забыть. Раз Лев не стал развивать тему сразу, значит, давал Кенме возможность проигнорировать и ничего не менять в их отношениях. Не просто же так он перескочил обратно на тему домашнего задания, не дав Кенме никак среагировать.

Удобнее. Правильнее. Спокойнее.

Кенма глубже зарылся носом в колени, сцепил пальцы в замок, даже губу прикусил от напряжения. Лев почти месяц уже валялся в постели, сходя с ума от скуки и сводя с него всех домашних, особенно тихую и обстоятельную по натуре маму. Врачи давно не запрещали ему читать и не сегодня завтра отпустят в школу. Кенма сразу, как узнал про травму, выяснил, что с сотрясением лежат примерно три недели. Они уже прошли.

А Кенма и не заметил.

Он пообещал ходить ко Льву после занятий лишь потому, что это был единственный способ удержать его в постели на период лечения, а сам потерял счет времени. Ведь ждал каждого вечера, ведь даже в субботу - “сделать домашнее задание на понедельник” к нему приходил, ведь запомнил и научился выговаривать имена сестры и матери, последнее - на русский лад, с отчеством вместо привычного “-сан”, потому что Лев сказал, что ей будет приятно, и хвалил его произношение.

И задачи они решали вместе, причем и со второго курса, про которые Лев уныло говорил “я их как семечки щелкаю, скууууууучно!”, и с третьего. От этих у Льва загорались глаза, как у монстра в любимой игрушке Кенмы, и приходилось себя одергивать, чтобы не залипать откровенно на их невозможное сверкание. Наверное, во время матчей у Льва были такие же сумасшедшие глаза. Кенма редко успевал заметить, всецело поглощенный мячом и соперниками, а теперь нестерпимо хотелось хотя бы раз понаблюдать за Львом со стороны, чтобы проверить эту догадку.

А еще хотелось прийти к нему снова. Даже после того, как врачи разрешат Льву вернуться к занятиям.

Кенму пугало только то, что ничего ему не мешало. Если он и правда нравился Льву, тот будет только рад, а больше причин бросать их встречи Кенма не видел. Не бросил же неделю назад, когда Льву вернули книги и компьютер.

И надо было решить. Для себя - дружить или вернуться к приятельству, обязательному для всех сокомандников? В этом Лев навязываться не станет - о, он продолжит выпрашивать тренировки, тормошить насчет поездок в лагеря и игр с другими командами. Но он ни словом, ни делом не даст понять, что могло бы быть что-то большее. При всей своей непрошибаемости Лев не плошал, когда дело касалось личных отношений. Сегодняшний поступок окончательно Кенму в этом убедил.

Его не станут принуждать.

Ему дали выбор и время, чтобы его сделать.

Ему дали благовидный предлог прекратить их тесные отношения. Едва Лев окончательно встанет на ноги, формальная необходимость его развлекать и следить за успеваемостью отпадет. Останется лишь одна причина по-прежнему ходить ко Льву в гости - собственное желание.

Хватит ли у Кенмы смелости, чтобы сделать то, чего он хочет?

Фантомное прикосновение поновой приласкало щеку, Кенма вздрогнул и понял, что это лишь собственный мучительный выдох - отразился от колена и скользнул по скуле. Показалось, да и не так Лев прикасался. Он это делал приятнее.

Кенма отпустил занемевшую губу, недовольно обвел языком ее контур и нехотя распрямился. Пока сидел на жестком прохладном полу, все затекло, ступни отмерзли, а в копчике поселилась неприятная тяжесть, готовая вот-вот смениться противными колючками. Надо было раньше решиться и вставать. Ну да ладно, пройдет. Зато он решился.

И даже если завтра сияющий от долгожданной свободы Лев заявится в школу, у Кенмы по-прежнему будет причина, чтобы ждать каждый новый вечер.


End file.
